


Brat!

by OtherCat



Series: OtherCat's Snippets and Incomplete Fic [5]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: D/s, F/M, Humor, Kink, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2008-04-07
Updated: 2008-04-07
Packaged: 2017-10-07 15:22:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/66435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtherCat/pseuds/OtherCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Hanyou doth protest too much where being "sat" is concerned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sit, Boy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Inuyasha kind of likes being a bad boy.

"Sit!"

Thump.

"You wench!"

"Sit!"

Thump.

Face down, he could hide the grin that threatened to split his face in half. Inuyasha took deep breaths, trying to get himself back under control. It didn't help, because he could smell Kagome's anger, which just made the reaction worse. He growled a few half-hearted insults before getting back to his feet, and brushing the dirt off of his clothes. _Good thing my hakama are loose, _he thought, fighting to get his expression back under control. It was probably an even better thing that except for Shippou and Kirara, no one could _smell _his reaction to Kagome.

Inuyasha became aware that Miroku was looking at him oddly. "You know, she wouldn't 'sit' you so often if you didn't deliberately provoke her."

"Keh." _I am not going to blush, _Inuyasha thought firmly. He growled instead, and headed off after Kagome and the others.

After the first few months, being "sat" stopped bothering him. At first he'd been furious at being bound in such a way, and though he'd never admit it, frightened that a human girl could have so much control over him. Not even Kikyo had ever had the kind of control over him that Kagome did. Despite his fears, Kagome never abused her "sit" power, though there were times when she was unreasonable or unfair (where "unfair" meant he had been sat for the sincere desire to beat someone who deserved it senseless, and "unreasonable" meant that she expected him to be a mind reader,) but she had never hurt him in any way that lasted.

He wasn't sure at what point being "sat" started feeling...good. Not the actual landings, those stung like crazy, but the feeling that came with it. A feeling in the pit of his stomach that said, _yes, please, I'm yours. _A feeling that filled him with a molten heat that made him want to bare his throat to her. A feeling that made him want to poke and prod at her in brazen challenge until she uttered the dreaded, anticipated "sit," and put him back in his place.

_I am pathetic. _

_I am going to _kill_ that kid! _Inuyasha thought. _Just as soon as this damned incantation wears off. _Which didn't look to be soon. He could feel Kagome glaring at the top of his head, but her words at the moment were nothing more than an angry buzz in his dazed ears. There were good sits and bad sits, and this one was definitely a "bad" sit.

"All I did was ask why Inuyasha liked getting sat!" Shippou protested, voice cutting through the fog.

Inuyasha snarled. "I do not!"

"Shippou, it's not nice to tease people," Kagome scolded. "Of course Inuyasha doesn't like getting sat!"

Inuyasha cringed at the word, but it wasn't in the right tense, so it didn't have an effect. Definitely a bad sit. "Quit talking over my head! I can defend myself, and I will as soon as I can get up and rip that kid's tail off!"

"sit!"

Thump.

"Moron," Shippou said scornfully.

"Shippou!" Kagome said, and started scolding the kitsune some more.

With her attention no longer on him, the subjugation spell began to ease, and he could get up and very cautiously ease away. Kagome immediately noticed when he moved (she was getting better at that, he thought with grudging approval) but she only gave him a warning look. Inuyasha's head dipped and he averted his gaze immediately. When he realized that he'd placed his head lower than Kagome's he immediately straightened up and stalked off to the opposite end of the campfire.

Now Miroku _and _Sango were giving him odd looks. Inuyasha repressed the urge to adjust his clothes, and glared at them before stomped over to Kagome's back pack. With a covert glance to see if Kagome was still distracted by the brat, he snagged a bag of potato chips. _Ooh, the barbecue ones! _"Inuyasha--" Sango murmured warningly.

Inuyasha growled in response, which of course drew Kagome's attention.

"Inuyasha--" Kagome said sounding exasperated--Inuyasha braced to be "sat" but instead Kagome just shook her head. "If I didn't know better, I'd think you were trying to provoke me into sitting you!"

"Well, I'm not," Inuyasha said, ripping open the bag of salty crispy goodness. "Why would I do a stupid thing like that? Kissing the ground and eating dirt isn't exactly the high point of my day, you know!" _I'd rather be kissing you. _The thought came entirely unbidden, and made his face heat up. Kissing Kagome...would she be startled and smack him, or would she kiss him back? He decided he definitely didn't want to be thinking or talking about this, so he grabbed a handful of chips and stuffed them into his mouth. He crunched happily.

"So, why are you provoking Kagome?" Miroku asked in an undertone somewhere between first and second watch.

Inuyasha was very glad it was dark. Miroku wasn't able to see his flush. He growled to cover his embarrassment. "What kind of stupid question is that?" he asked in an undertone. "I'm not provoking her. She's just being unreasonable."

Miroku looked amused. "Because you're provoking her."

Inuyasha growled again, a little louder. "I'm not," he repeated. His ears twitched as he picked up sleepy stirring over by the banked campfire. "You're all imagining things. I hate being sat," he said in a quieter voice.

"But you like something," Miroku said in a knowing voice that made Inuyasha briefly consider homicide.

"What's there to like? I get disciplined like a child or a puppy. It's shameful and humiliating," Inuyasha growled, and stood up. "I'm going to sleep now."

"We can talk later," Miroku said in that same amused, knowing voice.

"Not about this we're not," Inuyasha grumbled.

* * *

_"sit." The word was whispered carressingly, soft and slow. The pressure bending him to the earth was implacable, but almost unbearably gentle. It felt good, impossibly good--he squirmed against the pressure, and that felt even better, until a second "sit," pinned him even more firmly than the first one._

_He couldn't stifle his moan. "Ka-kagome," he whispered._

_"Sh." Kagome knelt down in front of him, her hand on his head making him shiver uncontrollably. "Inuyasha," she said, and and the way she spoke his name filled him with a golden warmth. "My Inuyasha."_

_"Kagome," Inuyasha breathed._

"Inuyasha?" Inuyasha startled awake, and found himself staring up at Kagome, who was bending over him, looking concerned. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Inuyasha said, and scooted backward quickly, horrified that Kagome might see the _reaction. "_Is it third watch already?" No, moron, it was _morning. _"I mean breakfast. Ramen? There's still some ramen left, right?" He asked hopefully.

"Right," Kagome said, and stood up. She smiled, but she still looked worried. "I'll go make your ramen."

Inuyasha breathed a sigh of relief as Kagome went over to the fire to start breakfast. He really hoped he hadn't said anything in his sleep. Kagome would probably sit him so hard his teeth rattled if she knew what a filthy mind he had. The spell did _not _work like that, he told himself firmly. The "reaction" didn't seem to care. _What would it be like, if it did? _For a moment, all he could think about was Kagome calling him hers in the dream. Inuyasha's face heated up. He _deserved _to be sat for even thinking about it. "Moron," he muttered.

There was definitely something wrong with Inuyasha, but Kagome wasn't quite sure what it could be. He had been moody of late--well, moodier--and had taken to starting all kinds of petty arguments, until she "sat" him. What she had said the day before to Inuyasha came to mind almost immediately: _If I didn't know better, I'd think you_ were_ trying to provoke me into sitting you! _The look on his face when she had said that had been...strange.

He had looked fleetingly guilty before returning to his habitual brash indifference, but why? Maybe he was sorry for having been so immature lately? Kagome smiled to herself. A nice thought, but extremely unlikely. Inuyasha was hardly ever sorry for anything he did or said, or at least, would never admit to being sorry.

Inuyasha was the king of the back-handed apology--but he hadn't really done anything lately, except act as if he were Sota or Shippo's age, instead of the age he actually was.

* * *

The next five days were uneventful, except for an encounter with some human deserters from some lord's army who had turned bandit. _It's a strange life I lead when I can say fighting bandits is _uneventful_,_ Kagome thought after the bandits had been defeated, and the wounded had been tended to. She had shot two of the bandits, and didn't know whether to be relieved or disappointed that she'd only wounded them. No one had been seriously hurt, except for Sango who had broken her ankle, and sprained her wrist. Inuyasha had broken three ribs, and Miroku who had gotten a concussion after propositioning one of the bandits' camp-followers.

Over Inuyasha's objections (which mysteriously tapered off after a single "sit" when he realized that one of the camp-women was pregnant) the women, their children, and two of the younger bandits who had turned out to be the younger brothers of one of the women, were escorted back to Kaede's village. Over _Miroku's _objections they had given the women the money and other valuables the bandits had stolen. Kagome hoped that the three women would be able to get a better start with the money. The three women, unwilling to be seperated, were currently camping just outside the village, near Kaede's home until a house could be made availible--or built--for the entire "family."

_I wonder if Inuyasha will let me go home, since he and Sango got hurt? _Even if hanyou healed quickly, he'd still be stiff and sore for at least a week because of bone-bruises--and Sango could hardly walk. Of course, Inuyasha wouldn't agree with the assessment, so Kagome started to marshall a list of all the other arguments she'd need to persuade Inuyasha when she heard a shout coming from outside Kaede's home.

"I NEED ROMANTIC ADVICE FROM A PERVERT LIKE I NEED A HOLE IN THE HEAD!"

_Inuyasha? _

"Then why ask me?" Miroku's voice defended, not quite as loudly, but still clearly audible. He sounded breathless from poorly supressed laughter.

Inuyasha's reply was mostly inarticulate except for the swear words.

_Romantic advice? _Kagome thought, scrambling to her feet. _Why in the world? _She rushed outside, shouting "sit!" just in case Inuyasha was about to attack Miroku. When she reached the door, her suspicions were confirmed when she found Inuyasha sprawled on top of Miroku, trying to throttle Miroku, despite having his face planted in Miroku's midsection. "What's going on?" She demanded.

"Nothing!" Inuyasha said, voice muffled and squashed sounding. "I'm just going to _kill _this stupid monk!"

Miroku could hardly respond at all, the wind had been knocked out of him, and he was turning slightly red-blue from laughter. "I-it's not for me to say, Lady Kagome," Miroku gasped between wheezes.

"Damn_ right _it's not for you to say! You crazy monk!" Inuyasha said, still trying to fight Miroku, or at least keep him from getting loose.

Because she couldn't really sit Inuyasha without hurting Miroku further, Kagome quickly bent and twisted one ear. Inuyasha yelped, but instead of yelling at her, he went still. She had expected him to transfer his anger to her, but she wasn't going question the reaction if it got him to stop trying to beat up the monk. "You don't really want to hurt Miroku!" Kagome said.

"The hell I don't!" Inuyasha protested, but let Miroku scramble out from under him. Kagome kept a tight grip on his ear. "Stop pinching my ear, wench!"

"Are you going to attack Miroku if I let you go?" Kagome asked.

"No!" Inuyasha said, too quickly. Kagome didn't let him go.

"Take a deep breath, and count to ten first, _slowly_," Kagome said. "Then I'll let your ear go." She braced herself for more invective, and got ready to sit him anyway, but to her surprise he actually obeyed. She let him go, stroking the back of his head without even thinking about it. She stood up, and Inuyasha rose with her, eyes averted. _Embarrassed? Angry? _She wondered. "What's going on?" she repeated.

"Nothing," Inuyasha mumbled. "Nothing's going on," he said, ears pinned back. He stalked off, giving Miroku a glare.

* * *

_"All right, fine. Tell me why I 'like' getting sat."_

_"Because you care about Lady Kagome."_

_"What does that have to do with anything?" _

_"Everything. You've been provoking her, forcing her into a dominant role--"_

_"The hell I am. I'm the one in charge, she's my miko." _

_"Who can subdue you with a single word. Who you care about and trust. Who cares about you." _

"Stupid monk," Inuyasha muttered to himself as he curled up on a tree limb, leaning against the trunk. His ribs twinged a bit in protest, but he ignored the discomfort. "He doesn't have any idea of what he's talking about." He rubbed at the ear Kagome had twisted, and absolutely didn't think of how her hand had felt stroking his hair. It had taken everything in him to keep from pushing into her touch. (Would it have been so bad if he had?) "Stupid monk," he said again. He could hear footsteps approach from upwind. Kagome.

"Inuyasha? Are you all right?" Kagome asked.

"I'm fine, nothing's wrong," Inuyasha said. "Whatever the monk said, he doesn't know what he's talking about."

"Miroku wouldn't tell me anything." She frowned up at him, looking worried and concerned. "I wanted to ask you about going home, since Sango is hurt," Kagome said with a slight hesitation. "I want to stock up on some supplies, and study for an exam."

"No. She'll be fine in a couple days," Inuyasha said, settling into the familiar argument.

"We need the supplies, and I need to study," Kagome replied. "And she _won't _be fine in a couple days, she broke her ankle!"

"We can go on without her!" He jumped lightly to the ground, only stumbling a little as his ribs gave him another twinge. He didn't want to be "sat" out of the tree.

"You were hurt too, Inuyasha," Kagome said. "You broke your ribs!"

"Keh, I've been hurt worse." Inuyasha scoffed.

"Inuyasha, I don't want to argue with you--"

"Then don't argue when I tell you no," Inuyasha said in the most offensive tone possible.

Kagome glared, and her hands clenched into fists. "Inuyasha..."

Inuyasha took a breath in anticipation, but the word didn't come.

Instead, _she _took a deep breath, turned on her heel, and stalked off.

"Kagome!" He shouted, but she didn't turn around, just kept walking. "Kagome?" _She's not going to sit me? "_Hey! Don't ignore me!" He went after her, walking quickly, but not trying to grab her or make her stop.

He followed her all the way to the Bone Eater's Well. "Don't just walk off on me!"

She turned, and the look on her face reminded him so much of one that Kikyo had worn that he nearly went to get Miroku to perform an exorcism. "I'm going home," she said, and jumped into the well.

Inuyasha tried to catch her, but she was gone in a flash of blue. "You were supposed to sit me!" He shouted down the well, and jumped after her.


	2. Worth It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which there is a lot of posturing and flailing, and groceries.

Thump.

"Oooh, that Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted angrily once she'd landed. She muttered words under her breath her mother would probably _not _be shocked to know she knew, since her mother also knew Inuyasha. She started toward the ladder. _Then don't argue when I tell you no... _Of all the bossy, mean, high-handed..."You jerk!"

Thump.

"Ow!"

Kagome stumbled, startled by Inuyasha's sudden appearance. She didn't get a chance to fall, however. Inuyasha caught her, pulling her against his chest. His embrace felt so nice, so warm and steadying, that she almost forgot being angry at him. Until he had to ruin it by saying something. "You need to be more careful!"

_Oh, that's why I'm angry at him, he's a jerk! _"I need to be more careful? You're the one who made me trip in the first place! Let go!" Why had he followed her? Usually it took at least a day for Inuyasha to make an appearance after one of their arguments.

"Are you going to sit me?" Inuyasha asked in an odd tone of voice. Suspicious, but also as if he were trying very hard not to laugh.

"Right now, I really, really want to," Kagome muttered angrily. She squirmed, trying to get free. Not that it did her any good.

"Then I probably shouldn't let you go."

Kagome flushed at Inuyasha's tone of voice. Was he _flirting _with her? She couldn't quite believe it. "Don't think that'll stop me," she retorted. "S--"

Inuyasha let go of her almost before she finished the second syllable, bouncing backward and colliding with the opposite wall of the well. "moron, I might've flattened you!" He shouted angrily, ears laid back to the sides of his head.

Kagome turned to glare at him. "You almost flattened me anyway," Kagome said. "What if you'd _landed _on me?"

Too her amazement, instead of shouting back, Inuyasha's head dipped, ears pressed flat to the sides of his head. "Well, I didn't," Inuyasha muttered in a way that nearly sounded like an apology.

Kagome sighed. "Let's go up, I'll make you some ramen."

"What did you mean by 'you were supposed to sit me'?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha choked, spraying bits of noodle across the living room floor. "Nothing," he said quickly, feeling his face heat up. "You usually sit me, that's all." He poked at the contents of his ramen cup. "When we fight." He very carefully didn't look at Kagome.

"Not every time," Kagome protested, sounding hurt.

"Well, it's not like you could win any other way," Inuyasha said. Not unless she used her miko powers, he meant. She needs to practice more. Even as he said it, he knew he shouldn't have, because Kagome flushed bright red.

"You jerk! You are trying to make me sit you!"

Thump. Squish. Inuyasha pitched forward, crushing the ramen cup (and himself) to the floor. "This carpet stinks!"

"Mom just had it washed!"

"Then why does it stink?!"

"Maybe next time I'll sit you in Buyo's litterbox instead!" Kagome shouted.

"Ha! I'd like to see you try it, wench!" Inuyasha shouted back. Things began to escalate from there, with Kagome on the defensive, and Inuyasha refusing to back down. The fight was just begining to look interesting when the door unlocked. They both froze mid-word, wide-eyed with chagrin.

"Kagome, Inuyasha, is that you?" Mrs. Higurashi's voice called.

"Yes," Kagome said, sounding utterly mortified. She sounded how Inuyasha felt.

He heard footsteps, and Mrs. Higurashi entered the room. "Oh my, what happened? Are you all right, Inuyasha?"

The subjugation spell was fading, so Inuyasha slowly pushed himself upright. "Yes Mrs. Higurashi," Inuyasha mumbled, flushing.

"Did you two have a fight?" Mrs. Higurashi asked, looking between them.

"No!"

"Yes!" Kagome said, glaring at Inuyasha. "I'm sorry about the carpet Mom, I'll clean it up." Kagome grabbed the crushed ramen cup and escaped, the coward.

"Why don't you go clean up," Mrs. Higurashi said to Inuyasha in a tone that promised an interrogation in the near future.

Inuyasha jumped to his feet and made a strategic retreat for the bathroom. He thought briefly of escaping down the well, but realized that would just lead to even more uncomfortable questions later. And also, there was no window in the Higurashi bathroom. When he returned to the living room, he found himself quickly drafted to help bring in the groceries--Kagome was already in the kitchen, putting the first load away. "Thank you, Inuyasha," Mrs. Higurashi said when he'd brought the second load in.

"Don't mention it," he mumbled, ducking his head slightly. He set the bags down on the table.

"Why don't you have a seat," Mrs. Higurashi said, indicating one of the chairs. "You too, Kagome, I'll finish putting this away." Inuyasha and Kagome both sat down at the table while Mrs. Higurashi took over putting the groceries away. "Now, what were you two fighting about?" Mrs. Higurashi asked when she finished.

"Um, well..." Kagome shot an embarrassed look at Inuyasha before looking back at her mother. "I guess you might say we were fighting about fighting."

Mrs. Higurashi looked like she was trying very hard not to laugh. "Oh?"

"She keeps saying I make her sit me," Inuyasha said. "Which isn't true." No matter what the stupid perverted monk suggested.

"Then why did you follow after me, when I _didn't?" _Kagome said in an exasperated voice that suggested, I'm going to sit you so hard you'll have to crawl out of the crater.

_"Because _you didn't sit me," Inuyasha said.

"See what I mean?" Kagome said with a pleading look at her mother. "He's been like this for weeks."

Inuyasha crossed his arms over his chest, and stared at the floor. "Have not," he muttered, because he couldn't help himself.

"Inuyasha, what's _your_ side of the story?" Mrs. Higurashi asked gently.

"Um," Inuyasha said, ears twitching. People didn't usually ask him for his side of things very often, and he wasn't sure what to do about it. Also, he wasn't entirely sure what his side of the story _was. _"I don't _make _her sit me." He'd really rather be in a tree right now, than having to talk to Kagome's mom, but escape wasn't exactly an option at the moment. "That's just what happens. What's supposed to happen." He glared. "But I don't like being sat!"

"I see," Mrs. Higurashi said.

The scary part was, Inuyasha thought she _did _understand. He wasn't sure he wanted Mrs. Higurashi to know that he thought of the Kagome _that _way though. Inuyasha ducked his head, not wanting to look at either Kagome or her mother. "It's the only way I can make sure," Inuyasha muttered.

"Make sure of what?" Kagome asked, exasperated.

"That you're worth it," Inuyasha blurted out, then made a run for it.

* * *

Three days later, Kagome clambered out of the well, loaded down with homework, snack food and other supplies. Her head was still spinning from the exam she'd taken the day before, and with Inuyasha's, "it's the only way I can make sure that you're worth it."

Inuyasha was lucky she had been too suprised by his comment to do more than sputter and squeak in a combination of outrage and elation. Half of her had wanted to sit him all the way to the Earth's core_\--worth it? Worth what, you jerk?--_and half of her had been gleefully shouting _he likes me, he likes me! _Of course, he hadn't actually _said _he liked her, but details were the hobgoblins of little minds, right?

_Am I brave enough to ask him? _She wondered as she walked to Kaede's home. Kagome half-expected to run into Inuyasha on the way, but there was no sign of him anywhere. Usually Inuyasha's waiting for me, she thought, concerned. Was he still angry with her? Or had something happened?

Kagome hurried to Kaede's hut, where she found Sango sitting out front, cleaning her armor and weapons. "Kagome!" Sango said, and set the knife she'd been sharpening down. "How was your 'exam,'?" Despite Sango's friendly tone, Kagome suspected that this was the preamble to more serious news.

"Yaaaaaaaay! Kagome!" A red fox-tailed blur burst out of the house, and launched himself chest high at Kagome, who caught the kitsune, stumbling backward at the impact. "Inumoron got in a fight with Koga and broke his collar bone!" Shippo shouted.

"Koga's collar bone?" Kagome asked with momentary confusion.

"Koga broke Inuyasha's collar bone," Sango clarified. She pulled herself to her feet with the aid of a crutch. "Koga has a cracked skull, thanks to Hiraikotsu. He showed up the other day, and as usual, they fought." Sango went on to detail the events of the day before. Koga had showed up, demanding to see "his woman" and had refused to be put off by anything Sango or Inuyasha said. When Inuyasha and Koga had started throwing each other around the village, Sango had pursued the pair on Kirara and broke up the fight, but not before Koga had gotten in a lucky shot.

"Is Inuyasha all right?" Kagome asked, horrified. Depending on how bad the break was, on top of his other injuries, Inuyasha could be out of combat for days. If we can force him to hold still so he can heal! She headed toward the hut, Sango following close behind.

"He's fine, given his injuries. Kaede had to give him poppy juice so he'd rest though," Sango said as they entered the hut.

Inuyasha was lying on a futon by the fire, eyes sleepy and dazed from the drug he'd been dosed with. His ears twitched, and he sniffed deeply as she went to kneel by his side. "K'gome," he said with a sweet, absolutely loopy smile. "I kicked Koga's tail," he said.

"From what I heard, _Sango _kicked Koga's tail," Kagome said. _Right now I'd like to kick his tail myself, _she thought. She almost asked where Koga was, but decided to do that later, where Inuyasha wouldn't hear and get upset over her seeming concern for the wolf-demon.

"Lucky shot," Inuyasha scoffed. "Coulda taken him with one hand tied behind m'back."

Kagome tried not to giggle at Sango's eyeroll. "To be honest, I don't think Koga was trying to hurt Inuyasha--he seemed surprised as anyone when it happened," Sango said in an undertone.

"'Hiraikotsu,' then boom," Inuyasha said happily, not quite tracking the conversation. "Too bad it didn't take his head off."

"I wish you two wouldn't fight," Kagome sighed. Why did they do this to each other? Even if they didn't like each other, even if Koga _was _absolutely oblivious and apparently didn't understand the concepts of "just friends," or personal space they both had an enemy in common. We all have an enemy in common, Kagome thought, exasperated. Why can't they see that?

"He starts it." Inuyasha sounded so much like Sota or Shippo placing blame, that Kagome had to hide a smile. "Got no right saying you're _his_," Inuyasha grumbled. "Found you first. _My _K'gome."

Kagome flushed. "And I really wish you two wouldn't argue over me like I'm a _bone _or something," she growled.

"Don't." The look on Inuyasha's face was mulish, ears folding back to the sides of his head. "You're important t'me and Koga's dumber than a box of rocks."

"I'm not worth getting broken bones over!" Kagome said.

"Worth it," Inuyasha said with another loopy smile. "Even if you do sit me for dumb reasons."

Sango made a noise that might have been a cough, but probably wasn't. "You think every reason is a dumb reason," Kagome said, trying not to smile. Inuyasha seemed so relaxed and happy like this, with all of his usual tension and worry completely gone, or at least medicated into submission.

Inuyasha frowned up at her. "Not every reason," he protested. "Jus' the dumb ones." He gave her an accusing look. "You're s'pposed to back me up. You're too nice to that dumb wolf. An' sometimes Shippo needs a smack, an' you could try yelling 'duck' instead of 'sit' once in a while."


	3. Compromised Position

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Himself wants to have a word or two with Kagome

Sango slept lightly, the least movement awakening her. Her breaths were soft and even, and she didn't move around much. Miroku was the opposite. He curled up and straightened several times before settling into a deeper sleep, and if he slept flat on his back, he snored. Shippo went entirely limp when he slept, and if Kagome weren't around, he'd curl up with Kirara, Sango, or more rarely, with Inuyasha. Kagome had a growly little snore, and until recently had been a heavy sleeper. She also had an annoying habit of mumbling "sit," in her sleep that made Inuyasha _really _want to know what the heck he was doing in her dreams when she sat him.

Inuyasha's ears twitched as he located each member of his pack, including Kaede (who had a whistling snore, and mumbled in her sleep). He still felt a little fuzzy from the poppy juice; he had a vague memory of talking to Kagome before finally falling asleep. His nose and ears were pleased to confirm her presence in Kaede's hut, and the tiny, niggling worry he felt when she wasn't where he could keep an eye on her faded...

To be replaced by an entirely different worry. _What the _hell_ did I say yesterday? _He knew he'd talked to Kagome, but whatever he'd said had been buried in fog._ Damn Kaede for drugging me!_ He had a vague memory of chewing Kaede out about it.

_"How the hell am I going to be able to fight like this?"_

_"That would be the point, Inuyasha. You're not fit to fight, so you're going to rest, and let your wounds heal."_

He wondered what he'd said to Kagome, and how much trouble he was in. He knew she hadn't been happy with him, for fighting with Koga (even though that mangy wolf totally deserved it). He moved carefully, testing his collar bone and ribs. His ribs ached, but not as badly as his collar bone. _Great, my arm is going to be useless for another day or two, _he thought. Exchanging a "good morning" nod with Sango who had woken up immediately, he slowly made his way out of the hut, heading for the trees.

It still hurt to move, but he wasn't planning on going far. Since he wasn't sure he could jump very far, he found a tree with a low fork and sort of wormed his way to a lower bough, and settled against the trunk. Kagome would probably say he was sulking but he wasn't. He was just thinking really hard.

Inuyasha's dreams had been disturbing; he blamed the stupid poppy juice, and of course, Miroku. "Damned pervert monk," he muttered under his breath. Inuyasha had attempted to turn Miroku's little theory back on him the day before, but the attempt had backfired.

_"Ha, monk! Sango slap you again? If I didn't know better, I'd say you _liked _it!" _

_"Well, I don't _dis_like it."_

_"What?"_

_"Lets say I find that the risks and rewards balance each other out."_

Miroku had then gone on to tell Inuyasha what he meant by risks and rewards. In much, much too much detail. The idea of someone _wanting _to get smacked was mind-boggling. "Crazy pervert monk," he muttered, face heating as he remembered the dreams he'd had. Kagome rubbing, then tweaking his ears. Kagome dressed up like Miroku, and smacking him on the butt. Of being tied to Goshinboku, then being kissed by Kagome. Just thinking about the dreams made him uncomfortable. The kind of uncomfortable he felt when Kagome was on his back, and his hands were on her bare, smooth thighs. Or when he caught a glimpse of her when she bathed, or--he was definitely thinking too much about this.

_It's definitely been too long since I've done anything, if getting my bottom spanked sounds interesting instead of perverted, _Inuyasha thought. He sat still for a few moments, trying to listen and scent for trouble in the form of unwanted spectators. When he'd assured himself of privacy, he brought his knees up, and scooted a little further down. It took a few minutes to find a angle that didn't hurt his ribs, but when he did, he slipped a hand into his hakama. Of course, just as things were beginning to get interesting, he was interrupted.

"Once again little brother, your vulgarity exceeds all expectations."

"Gah!"

Thump.

Inuyasha landed in a awkward heap at the foot of the tree. "Sesshomaru!" He rose to a crouch, wincing in pain as his ribs and shoulder protested the movement. Sparks flashed behind his eyes, and it was difficult to breathe. _I better not have rebroken anything, _Inuyasha thought. "What the hell do you want?"

"From you? Nothing. I heard the noises you were making, and wondered if you were dying," Sesshomaru said dryly. "Imagine my surprise when I found you were simply entertaining yourself."

Inuyasha felt his face heat. "I don't make noise," he snapped. "And don't tell me you never--" His mouth snapped shut.

Sesshomaru looked faintly amused, which for him was probably the equivalent of hysterical laughter. "I generally prefer more privacy," Sesshomaru said in a cool voice. "Of course, I seldom need to resort to using my hand."

How more private could you get than the woods? Then again, Sesshomaru had showed up. "Yeah? Who'd want to get in bed with an icicle like you, anyway?" Inuyasha growled.

"I have no intention of discussing my paramours with you, little brother," Sesshomaru said. "Though I dare say that my example would improve your chances."

Inuyasha sneered. "Like I'd want to hear you talk about yourself anyway." He straightened, trying not to favor his aching ribs. He knew he probably wasn't fooling his brother, but it made him feel better to at least try.

"I could talk about you, instead," Sesshomaru said. Was his brother smiling at him? Bastard.

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"What do you think it means? I'm curious little brother, who were you thinking about, when you called out?"

"I didn't call out," Inuyasha said, face heating up. He might have made a _little _noise, but he hadn't yelled or anything. "And it's not any of your business who I _think _about."

"Oh, I think it is. I'm the head of this family, after all. It _should _be my business to make sure my little brother chooses--or is chosen by--an appropriate mate."

"Like you've ever cared before," Inuyasha shot back. Sesshomaru's comments were starting to make him uneasy. Uneasier. He didn't give a damn about Sesshomaru's approval--but his _dis_approval would be lethal for anyone Inuyasha cared about. "The fact we have the same father doesn't mean a damn thing."

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed slightly. "Do you dare reject our father?"

"No," Inuyasha said, tensing slightly. He wasn't any good at this kind of conversation, this kind of verbal fencing usually left him lost, or wanting to beat the other person's head in until they made sense. Which sadly, wasn't an option with Sesshomaru, especially since Tetsusaiga was at Kaede's house. _Can't reject someone I never knew in the first place. _"Just you. Who I take for a mate isn't any of your business."

"So. You are courting someone then," Sesshomaru said. "I had wondered."

"I didn't say that!" Inuyasha said.

"You didn't have to, little brother," Sesshomaru replied. "You've already told me what I need to know."

"I didn't tell you shit!" Inuyasha denied hotly.

The Taiyoukai smirked. "Ka. Go. Me."

Shit. Shit. Shit. "What about her?"

"I believe that's my question, little brother. Are you courting her?" Sesshomaru asked.

"It's none of your business if I am," Inuyasha said. The argument hadn't worked the last time, but maybe if he repeated it enough, it would finally get through Sesshomaru's thick skull.

* * *

"STAY AWAY FROM KAGOME, YOU ASSHOLE, OR I'LL KILL YOU!"

Kagome startled out of sleep at the sound of Inuyasha's outraged howl. Is Koga back? She wondered. It didn't seem likely, Miroku had said he'd gotten the wolf youkai to agree to staying away for a fortnight, when the monk had returned last night. Sango had already bounded up from her bed, and was running out the door with Hiraikotsu. Kagome grabbed her bow and quiver and followed her. "Inuyasha?!" It wasn't Koga, it was Sesshomaru.

The two brothers were fighting--or rather, Inuyasha was _trying _to fight, and Sesshomaru was blocking or deflecting every blow. Slowly herding him toward the house. "You are being ridiculous, Inuyasha," Sesshomaru said. "If I had any intention of harming the miko, she'd already be dead."

"IF YOU HURT KAGOME I'LL KILL YOU!"

"Idiot." Sesshomaru _blurred, _and suddenly Inuyasha was pinned face down in the dirt with Sesshomaru's knee planted in his back, and his fist clenched in the hanyou's hair. "I have no intention of harming your miko, now yield before I break your spine."

Kagome stopped in her tracks, as did Sango. If she tried to shoot Sesshomaru, and it wasn't instantly fatal, he could hurt or even kill Inuyasha.

"Like hell I will!" Inuyasha gasped. "Kagome, get out of here!"

"Melodramatic idiot," Sesshomaru said, and pushed Inuyasha's face into the dirt. "This Sesshomaru has already said he will do your miko no harm." Sesshomaru looked up at Kagome. "I will release the hanyou, but you must restrain him. If he attacks again, I will probably have to do something unpleasant to him." Inuyasha protested incoherently, and tried to throw Sesshomaru off of his back, but couldn't manage it.

Kagome hesitated, uncertain of what to do. What was Sesshomaru up to? What had they been fighting about? From what she'd heard, it was about her somehow, but why?

Kagome approached the brothers cautiously, despite Sango's warning look and a muffled protest from Inuyasha.

She didn't want to subdue Inuyasha, especially remembering what he'd told her last night--but how else could she keep him from trying to fight with Sesshomaru? Then she remembered the fight Inuyasha had with Miroku a few days ago. _Well, it worked then, maybe it will work again. _She knelt down by Inuyasha and took hold of his ear "Inuyasha, _don't move," _she said. Inuyasha twitched and growled, but didn't move as Sesshomaru got up and moved away. "Are you all right, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"No I'm not, and let go of my ear!" Inuyasha said, glaring at her.

"I don't think he wants to fight," Kagome said in an undertone. "Let's find out what he wants." She let Inuyasha's ear go, and he pulled away into an awkward looking defensive crouch, facing Sesshomaru.

"Keh."

"You could have easily broken her hold, Inuyasha," Sesshomaru noted aloud. "Interesting."

"Shut the hell up, you bastard!" Inuyasha shot back.

"Lord Sesshomaru," Miroku said. "You're presence while not unwelcome--"

"No, believe me, it's unwelcome, VERY unwelcome," Inuyasha interjected.

"--Is most unexpected," Miroku continued smoothly. "May we ask the purpose of your arrival?"

"A family matter. A private family matter," Sesshomaru said with a pointed look at both Sango and Miroku. Both pretended they didn't notice the look, and held their ground.

"There aren't any private family matters between us," Inuyasha said. "Nothing I do is any of your damned business!"

"What family matter?" Kagome asked, standing up and brushing off her skirt. She didn't bother reaching for her bow. "And what does it have to do with me?"

The inu youkai tilted an eyebrow at her, then looked at Inuyasha. "Perhaps you _do _need some brotherly advice concerning courtship, little brother."

Inuyasha turned bright red. "Shut the hell up!"

"No, I don't believe I will." Sesshomaru said, and glanced back at Kagome. "Miko, what are your intentions toward my idiot half brother?"

Kagome felt her face heat. Courtship? Sesshomaru thought Inuyasha was courting her? _Oh, if only! _"I--um. Intentions?" He was sweet and obnoxious and ill tempered and brave and horribly rude and one of her best friends. She loved him, but she couldn't let the words out, not in front of everyone. _Not when he's never said what the heck he means by my being "worth it," anyway. _

"I will be more specific, do you intend to convince him to use the Shikon-no-Tama to become a human, as I have heard his previous paramour did?" Sesshomaru asked in a icy voice.

The question was such a shock, all she could do for a moment was stare. "What?" She asked, horrified. "No! I'd never ask him to do that! I like him exactly the way he is!" Even if sometimes she wanted to "sit" him until he was flat as a pancake.

"I see," Sesshomaru said with an odd glint in his eye. "Know that if you had said otherwise, Inuyasha would be dead."

"Like to see you try it," Inuyasha growled.

"I wouldn't need to try, little brother," Sesshomaru replied evenly. "All I'd have to do would be to wait for you to make that ill-fated wish." He paused. "As I would have done, had you chosen to become human at Kikyo's request."

"Why the hell would you care, if I did, I wouldn't be a disgrace your family name anymore, would I?"

"Rejecting the blood of your father, who died to keep you alive isn't disgraceful?" Sesshomaru asked. He shook his head. "You are even more of a fool than I thought."


End file.
